Didn't You Know?
by Amai
Summary: After meeting each other after a year, Miyako fills Hikari in on her love life. I suggest Daiyako, Kensuke *and* Kenyako fans read this.


**Disclaimer-** Digimon and all its characters are not copyright me, but copyright Toei Animation/Bandai (there probably are others, but I can't remember offhand). I wish they were, but sadly, not all wishes come true. The only thing that's copyright me is this fanfic, so no stealing, kiddies. 

**Author's Notes-** This was sparked after seeing (and being) in this odd and ANNOYING Kenyako/Kensuke/(partly)Daiyako war. That's all I'll say. 

**  
  
  
Didn't You Know?**   
By Amai

"Miyako-chan!" Hikari squealed, opening up the door to the Inoue residence as she saw her best friend after not seeing each other for a year. She couldn't help but notice how much Miyako had changed over the amount of time they had left each other. She still had those glasses on, but her hair had been cut shorter and well…she looked more mature than she was when they were younger. Hikari herself had changed a bit as well, growing her hair out and becoming a bit more outgoing than she was before. Although, her thoughts of 'outgoing' were _very much_ different than Miyako's, indeed. The mauve haired girl would always rule in that department. 

"Oh! Hikari-chan! I was wondering when you'd come!" Miyako grinned, hugging the Child of Light. "So how are you? Sit down, sit down!" She offered her friend a chair, which she took with much gratitude. 

"Oh, I'm fine. I see you finally cut your hair…looks great!" 

"Yeah", Miyako laughed, "Actually, it wasn't my idea at all. It was Ken's. He thought it would look good on me, and I guess he was right!" 

"Oh, I forgot. You and Ken finally got together, right?" Hikari mused, beaming. Miyako nodded, her hair shaking as she did so. "Yeah…he's so sweet too! I just love him to pieces…I can't believe we've gone this far!" She sighed dreamily, then blinked a bit, remembering something. "Oh yeah!" Looking a bit frazzled, she dug into her bag which was sitting next to her on a separate seat. "I just _have_ to show you these pictures of Daisuke and I. You won't believe where he took me last Saturday!" 

Hikari's face suddenly took a confused look. "Wait…I thought you and Ken were an item?" 

"We are." Miyako said matter-of-factly, digging though her bag some more. "Where are these dumb pictures again…I can never find anything!" 

"So you're going out with _both_ of them?" Hikari was slowly adding up what she was hearing. My! Miyako was more outgoing than she thought! 

"Yup." More searching in the bag. 

"But…do they know? Shouldn't you tell them something about this?" 

The Child of Purity and Love looked up to Hikari with a look just as confused as the Child of Light's. "Of course they know! And they're fine about it. What's so odd?" 

Hikari couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But…don't they care that they're almost _sharing_ you? I mean, doesn't it cause some tension?" 

"Of course not!" Miyako blurted out, waving her hands. "Ken and Daisuke love each other, just like they both love me!" She giggled, taking out a handful of pictures from her bag. "Finally found them. Okay, here's me and Daisuke at our last date…doesn't he just look great in that outfit? I chose it for him. And here's Ken and I in Hokkaido…oh! Here's a cute one of Daisuke and Ken shopping for Christmas together…they're so sweet together! And here's one of all of us during Valentine's Day under the mistletoe.." 

After looking at the many pictures, Hikari slumped down in her seat, an incredulous expression on her face. "I guess whoever said 'three's a crowd' is wrong…" She mumbled, shaking her head a bit. 

"What did you say? Sorry, I couldn't hear you." 

"Oh, its nothing. Um…I think I better be off, Miyako-chan. Talk to you later?" 

"Okay, Hikari-chan! Ja ne!" The vibrant girl laughed and waved at her friend as she slowly made her way out of the Inoue household. 

A few minutes later, both Ken and Daisuke opened up the door. "Hey, Miyako-chan!" Daisuke bellowed, running over to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Ken walked up to her and hugged Miyako. "Miss us?" 

"You know I did." Miyako smiled. "Sorry I couldn't go to the movie with you two, but I'm sure you found some ways to have fun yourselves…" She laughed at the slight blush that developed on the two's faces. "Hikari came over today." 

"Oh, we saw her when we were coming in…" Daisuke started, and Ken finished for him. "She looked a bit pale, herself. I wonder if she's sick?" 

"Hmm…she didn't seem like it. Oh well, I guess we'll find out later." After saying that, Miyako threw on her coat. "Ready for a walk, you two?" 

With cheers of approval, the three set off outside, not noticing as Yagami Hikari stared some at the three lovers. Shaking her head, she noticed as Sora, Taichi and Yamato entered the scene, hand in hand. 

"Sora too?…Never mind. I just _won't_ ask."   
  
-- 

Notes: Okay, someone is going to shoot me for writing this, but I'm sick and tired of seeing all of these stupid wars going on…*sigh* Not to mention, for example, Miyako-bashing from Kensuke lovers. Hey, I'm a Kensuke lover as much as the next one, but you know what? I actually _like_ Miyako. She's indeed my favorite girl from Digimon, and maybe my second favorite character. Or some Kenyako lovers stereotyping Kensuke lovers. It's _annoying_. I haven't seen that much from Daiyako fans, so I won't say anything. But people…all I'm asking is to just _stop it_. In this war, everyone's guilty of some wrongs, and the best way to end it is to just STOP. Stop contributing to the fight already. And that goes for Yamara/Taira/Taito shippers as well. Can't we all get along? Like what you must, and if you don't like another coupling, just ignore it. Or…like what I'm doing, try to see some _good_ points about it. I may not really like Kenyako that much, but I've tried to concentrate on the good points about it and it's a pretty okay coupling for me. If you think that way, you won't _have_ to hate anything. And everyone's happy. Isn't that good enough already? 

Oh, and I didn't mean to spite Hikari when writing this, just so you know…it's just she finds it a trifle weird, okay? *laughs* Hey, I'm fine with it myself, actually… 


End file.
